1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a tridimensional structural element, which can be composed of similar elements or other different components to form with them constructions having low weight and high resistance, or a higher resistance with the same weight as compared to prior art constructions. More particularly, this invention relates to a structural element of the above mentioned type, and for the above mentioned applications, which shows particularly advantageous features of high static resistance and low weight, as well as a low manufacturing cost, and which can be used in any way and in any type of construction, but especially to obtain coverings for any kind of area, the supporting parts of which are mainly formed by said structural elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The exceptional qualities of static resistance with respect to the low weight of the structural element according to the invention are achieved, as will be seen later on, due to the fact that the element is obtained in a particularly simple and cheap way following the principles of configurations converted to the sphere, according to that particular branch of the construction theory which relates to polygons belonging to the "morphogenetic spheric" field, namely constructions which are as much as possible similar to a spherical configuration, so as to obtain the largest covered volume with the least stress for the supporting structure. The principles of this theory are well know and, of course, are not reported herein. Suffice it to say that, as it has been widely proved, each structural element for constructions results to be the more advantageous, from the viewpoint of the resistance/weight ratio, the more said element is similar to the spherical configuration, or better, to the configuration of a section of spherical surface.